


When life gets you down, Kokichi's never gonna give you up

by hedgehogmobilediner



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Hand Holding, Platonic Relationships, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just bros being dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehogmobilediner/pseuds/hedgehogmobilediner
Summary: Kaito, Shuichi, Rantaro and Kokichi all live in a University Dorm Together. Lots of platonic Cuddling and 1am pizza ensues.





	When life gets you down, Kokichi's never gonna give you up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! it me, your local best boys lover here to share some pure fluffyness with you as exams draw near. If you have any requests for what the boys should do next, leave a comment down below
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

Shuichi Saihara had big hopes for the future. He spent his childhood Dreaming of Hopes peak university, The top University in the whole of Japan, Filled with the most Talented and hardworking students. Everybody who stepped through those gates were intellegent, smart and Secured a place in the world. But as he heard the Fire alarm ring and muffeled screams from room 343 for the Third time this week he began to doubt it. Pulling out the fire extinguisher conveniently placed next to his room, He rushed to the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of two purple haired boys screaming as smoke billowed around the cramped kitchen that was covered in sticky notes reminding them when rent was due (Shuichi), Various cooking recipies never to be used (Rantaro), Soda labels and plans to take over the world (Kokichi) and a piece of paper that looked like it had been ripped from a Mcdonalds bag reminding them to buy Hair treatments, even though they had only got some last week (Kaito). He pulled the trigger on the metal cylander and jumped as a sudden spary of what shuichi soon realised was shaving cream spurted out all over the burning oven. There was an awkward silence then an unmiskakble Laugh rung throught the room. "Nishishi! I forgot i did that agesss ago~" Just as Kaito raised his fist to punch the still sniggering boy, The kitchen exploded with a large boom as the shaving cream went up in flames. It was a rather pretty sight, Shuichi noticed, as the flames swirled around the charred oven, but the moment soon stopped as a piece of burnt frying pan got caught in his throat and he hacked and coughed. 

One fire brigade call later, The Tattered couch was creaking under the weight of 4 stressed and sleepless boys and roughly a ton on textbooks and cans of Red bull. Finals were drawing near, and frankly, Everybody was fed up of sleeping in lecture halls and reading biology notes in the shower. The blue, purple and green fairy lights strung around the room twinkled lazily under the setting sun and the delicous smell of pizza wafted through the open window making Them realise how hungry they were. Cooking was not an option even for Rantaro who was the most skilled at it out of all of them as they were now banned for a week minimum. Absentmindedly, They all walked to the balcony lured by the scent, and were awestruck by the beautiful sky above, with splashes of purple, blue greens and vivid whites dancing across the city skyline and were suddently aware of the warm breeze spreading across their exposed arms. Nobody said anything for a while, simply watched as a golden glow swept across each others faces and on cue, everybody leaned in for a group hug as the sun set. It was a perfect moment and Shuichi could feel himself growing more and more tired until he heard a very small "Ha, Gay" coming from a group of people walking underneath the balcony. A Metallic sound echoed around the street, soon followed by a loud yell and he didn't need to look down to know that The Clank sounded suspiciously like Kaito's 3rd Can of red bull that evening. The dreamy sky faded to a deep black and the moon climbed higher and higher into the starlit sky. The skyscrapers in the distance shone brightly and together they watched tiny matchstick sized cars zoom past on the bridge, headlights relfecting on the calm ocean underneath. Their attention was brought to a couple's silhouette slowdancing together inside a top floor apartment, moving to a waltz in perfect harmony. Without a word, Shuichi and Kaito linked hands, Likewise with Rantaro and Kokichi and together they spun to the beat of nothing. Their dance was uncoordinated and clumsy and both pairs would end up with sore toes at the end of it, but in that moment nothing mattered except the stars shining in the others eyes. Kaito's sleeve hit Shuichi's face multiple times and he pretended to huff a little in annoyance as he realised he was the girl in this spontaneous Display. Soon the moment was over as soon as it had begun, and they stopped and dropped hands, still grinning and a little out of breath. Kaito suddently took off indoors and rushed out again a few moments later, clutching a pillow in one hand and a blanket in the other. 

"Guys! I've just had the best idea!"  
"Every idea of yours has been the best idea ever in the past month."  
"i'm serious guys!"  
"Does it involve any kind of flame or dangerous substances?"  
"..." "No"  
"Then i guess it might be the best idea you've had yet"  
"I knew you would belive in me-" "What do you mean its the best idea i've had in months?"

Rantaro's and Kaito's bickering went on for a while, as both Shuichi and Kokichi exchanged worried glances between the two. It was only when he heard him say something about blanket forts that he began to pay attention again. "-And we've already got all the blankets and pillows for it anyway! Its the perfect plan." Silently Shuichi agreed with Rantaro, as knowing Kaito, he'd attempt to light a candle while inside it. Just as he was about to mention it, he was cut off. "Yesss!! I'll get my pillows!". Kokichi ran inside, pulling shuichi with him. He stood awkwardly in the doorway listening to what sounded like cuboards being ransacked. Every couple of minuets the door would open and various pillows would be thrown out and Shuichi could of sworn he saw his favourite jumper that he lost months ago inside the others room. Eventully he was finished, and nearly tripped on the mound of pillows and blankets that he had seemingly forgotten about. They both picked up as many as they could and smiled when a ringed hand reached out to take a pillow from Kokichi that was preventing him from seeing properly due to his height and the sheer amount of fabrics. Stumbling a little they dumped the worryingly large mass of pillows onto the living room floor and waited on Rantaro and Kaito to finish getting theirs. Soon the mound was nearly as tall as Kaito and they stood for a couple of minuets trying to figure out what to do next, and soon a hastily scribbled note was stuck to the wall and they got to work. Shuichi grabbed his trusty Black parade album and soon the dorm was filled with out of tune singing and laughter, as well as an impressive Solo from Rantaro. The fairy lights blinked in a steady rhythm and the TV was forgotten, playing old anime re-runs that were meant to be recorded. Soon it was finished, and Checking the time, they realised it was nearly 1am. Just as they were about to go inside, Rantaro suggested getting pizza. "It smelled really good earlier, plus we havn't eaten in like a day."

Kaito rang the nearest pizza place to them, (And they pretended to ignore the questionable tabs open on his phone when he unlocked it.) A number that they had memorized by heart and they were even on first name basis with all the staff there. After ignoring the cries of "Foot lettuce and bepsis" Kokichi answered with when questioned about his order, it was finally done and they remembered that all of them had pajamas on still. After a small debate on whether to change they decided against it and walked out onto the street below, Pokemon pajamas and all. The smell of food carried through the air and billboards flashed carrying them on their way. They fell into a comfortable silence and walked side by side hands intertwined.

"D-do you think we'll keep in contact after we graduate?" Kokichi spoke up. Shuichi was unsure if the way his voice shook was because of the wind or something else, but deep down he knew the answer. "Graduation... I'll admit i'm a little worried but i'm sure we'll keep in touch." Rantaro responded, Looking up at the shining sky. "That's what they all said." Was the whispered reply, barely audible. They had almost reached the store but Shuichi was unaware, caught up in his own thoughts, He didn't want to lose his friends, not again. Never again. He treasured the friendship they had and wouldn't change it for anything. Without them he was nothing. Arms wrapped around him brought him back to his senses as he became aware of the teardrops steadily dripping down his face. Nobody said a word as they all held onto each other all crying. "At least o-our pizza's will be finished now" Joked Rantaro wiping his eyes and sniffing a little. Kokichi glared at anybody who dared to look at them disaprovingly, even if the sight of 4 University students wearing pokemon pajamas crying in a street in Tokyo togther was albiet unusal. Kaito opened the door and they all inhaled the scent and stood a bit closer to each other than necessary. Their food was handed too them as they were the only people in the shop as no sane person would order pizza at 1am. After a long discussion on whether pineapple belongs on pizza they finally left after Shuichi was struggling to keep his eyes open. 

The walk back was quiet, and the boys remained close to one another, still needing support from the walk to the restaurant. The Door to their room flung open as Kokichi didn't even try to hide his excitement towards the blanket fort which suddenly didn't look as good as before they left for pizza. This didn't deter them though, and all rushed in leaving an annoyed Kaito to deal with 5 Boxes of Pizza. Once he had finished mumbling to himself about how "I am the backbone of this household" the food was brought through on plates with Glasses of Cola (The planet shaped glass held more Cola than the others somehow, and it had nothing to do with it being Kaito's drink of coufrse). It was only when Kaito snuck his way inside that they realised that it has to be the best fort ever built. Chairs were arranged at the side, holding up blankets and were postitioned inwards allowing the seat part to be used as a shelf and lights were hung up on chairs. The TV was turned on and happened to be playing a Sailor moon marathon which they pretended not to watch even though nobody turned it off. They leaned into each other, chewing on lukewarm pizza and secretly enjoying the anime. 

He didn't remember falling asleep, but when he woke up Shuichi was lying next to Kokichi and Rantaro with the faint hum of the TV in the background. Resisting the urge to go back to sleep, he reluctantly crawled to the exit earning a small noise of complaint from Rantaro and Shuichi smiled to himself at the way his hair was sticking up. Instead of having two twin Ahoges, it looked like it had exploded overnight and he knew that soon the green haired teen would be carefully styling it again along with his countless piercings. Just as Shuichi had carefully left the Fort, Kokichi stretched in his sleep causing a pile of assorted blankets to crash down upon Kaito who swore very loudly, earning a jab in the side from a groggy Rantaro. One by one, the remains of the den emptied and they stood blankly staring at the heap as a tired Kaito attempted to use the force to clean it up. Kokichi pointed out that it was unnaturally light outide causing Kaito to check the time. 12:24am. Classes began at 8am. After calming down a panicked Shuichi, Kaito inhaled. 

"I, Kaito Momota, Luminary of the stars declares that we should all skip class together today!"


End file.
